finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Leviathan (Final Fantasy XV)
Leviathan, also known as the Hydraean, is an Astral who appears in Final Fantasy XV. She is one of the Six and a sea serpent who controls water. Leviathan slumbers under the waters of Altissia. She is usually referred to as the "The Tide Mother" and looked upon with both fear and respect. Prince Noctis forges a pact with Leviathan in Chapter 9. Profile Like the other Astrals, Leviathan is based on a recurring summon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, although in other games Leviathan has been referred to as being male. In Final Fantasy XV, she is a giant blue sea serpent with multiple wing-like appendages. She is the largest Astral, and known for her ferocity. She has little affection for mortals, and considers they should respect her unconditionally for how powerful she is. During Lunafreya Nox Fleuret's attempt for Leviathan to forge a covenant with Noctis, she attacks Luna to intimidate her. Leviathan does seem to respect resolve, as when Luna vows Noctis would prove his worth, Leviathan agrees to test him. Story Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle, wants to awaken Leviathan to ask for her to lend her powers to Noctis Lucis Caelum. She travels to Altissia for this purpose, and becomes sheltered by the local government. The first secretary of Altissia is reluctant to let Luna perform the summoning, as Leviathan is known for her wrath and she worries for the damage it would cause the city. Noctis negotiates with the first secretary and gains her alliance. Luna is given the traditional trident of the Oracles to call for Leviathan, and after giving a speech to the masses as to her intentions, she approaches the Hydraean. The trident is said to have been given to the Oracles' bloodline by Bahamut in ancient times, but is now kept in Altissia for a means of awakening Leviathan. Leviathan takes offense to being awoken by a mortal, stating that Noctis must earn her power. Leviathan is attacked by Niflheim forces, and goes on a rampage across the city. Noctis hitches a ride to Leviathan's side on a Niflheim magitek vehicle piloted by Prompto, but when he asks for her power she rejects him. Luna repels Leviathan's attacks with her trident, but is stabbed by Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim while Noctis is unable to help her. Luna uses the trident to call upon the souls of past kings of Lucis to empower Noctis, who fights Leviathan wielding the power of kings. After Noctis wounds Leviathan, he is left lying unconscious on a piece of broken pier. The Astral god Titan who had forged his covenant with Noctis earlier, appears to shield Noctis from the enraged Hydraean. Leviathan submits and forges a covenant with Noctis, seeing this as proof of his worth. Despite this, Titan creates a tsunami that engulfs the upper city, as well as Noctis and Lunafreya. She periodically appears to help Noctis during his battles from there on out whenever he is close to death. Noctis continues on his journey to reclaim the stolen Crystal. When the train they are on is attacked by Niflheim forces, Leviathan appears to dispatch them. After Noctis disappears inside the Crystal, the world is enveloped in the Long Night. Mankind comes together to defend the remains of civilization in wait for Noctis's return as the True King. The Astrals forgive the Kingsglaive for their betrayal of the crown after they prove they want to protect the world. Leviathan, alongside the other Astrals, appears to the Glaives chosen to protect Angelgard, the island where the True King is to awaken. Obtained Noctis obtains Leviathan at the end of Chapter 9. Battle After gaining the Astral's blessing, the chance to summon them will appear randomly, and the player can summon once per battle. Each Astral has its own requirements to be considered during the "summon roll", which happens every 10 seconds. While possible to summon during the first roll, it is rare. Leviathan requires Noctis to be in Danger state and in an open area near to water. Places where Leviathan can be summoned include areas around Hammerhead because of the body of water close to the checkpoint, areas around Vesperpool, and Insomnia due to its water elements. Leviathan is capable of disguising herself and traveling in liquid form. When summoned, Leviathan will immediately rise out of the nearest body of water, whose presence then amasses water all around the surrounding area. Lunging headfirst at Noctis to ensure his safety during the chaos, the waters then rise in an enormous maelstrom, engulfing all enemies in the area in a massive tidal wave. Boss Leviathan is fought at the end of Chapter 9. Noctis must defeat her by first dodging her attacks in the first phase, before finishing her off with Armiger. Musical themes Leviathan's battle music is "APOCALYPSIS AQUARIUS". The music transitions seamlessly as the battle advances. The music transitions to the "pre-end" section when the tornado appears, and transitions to the ending part for the cinematic ending.https://youtu.be/jtoyunrO62I?t=39m39s Creation and development Leviathan was one of the first Astrals to be designed for Final Fantasy XV. She was planned to appear even when the game was known as Final Fantasy Versus XIII. She appears in the E3 2013 trailer, which was some of the first footage created for Final Fantasy XV after its transition from Final Fantasy Versus XIII. The trailer doesn't run in the final Luminous Engine, and is a concept for the scene. Leviathan was said to be wise, knowledgeable, and "close to God". Tomohiro Hasegawa was in charge of art direction for enemies. He purchased fish, dissected them and looked at how light and surface reflection worked for designing Leviathan's scales. Other appearances ''Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV Leviathan makes a cameo in young Noctis's dream world. She appears from the lake beyond the horizon. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Leviathan_XV_Artwork.jpeg|Concept artwork. Leviathan-Design-FFXV.png|Concept artwork. Leviathan-Concept-Art-FFXV.png|Concept artwork. Leviathan-Altissia-FFXV.png|Leviathan being repelled by Luna. Noctis-Prompto-Leviathan-FFXV.png|Noctis and Prompto approach Leviathan. Leviathan-FFXV.png Noctis-and-Leviathan-FFXV.png|Noctis and Leviathan. Leviathan-Battle-FFXV.png|Noctis fights Leviathan. Leviathan-Defeated-Episode-Ignis-FFXV.png|Leviathan defeated, from Ignis's point of view. Pocket-Luna2.PNG|Final Fantasy XV: Pocket Edition''. Altissia-Concept-Artwork-Leviathan-Statues-FFXV.png|Concept artwork of Altissia with Leviathan statues. Etymology Trivia *The party's car, Regalia, can have a Leviathan skin. *Leviathan is depicted as a mermaid in the at the Citadel. *Altissia has a , depicted as a fish with a long horn protruding from the body, somewhat reminiscent of a real world narwhal. According to custom, one can write a wish on a paper bird, and throw it at the monument. If it flies into the sea goddess's mouth, the belief is the wish will come true. If the player approaches the statue in Altissia Prompto says he wants to try it. References Category:Astrals